The Penguin (DC Animated Universe)
Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot also known as the Penguin was well educated and wanted to be reconized in high society. He was also one of Batman's top foes. His main weapon was an umbrella that had several weapons built into it. Batman : The Animated Series I've Got Batman In My Basement 'When Penguin has his thugs steal the Vonalster Faberege Egg, Batman follows them. In an attempt to capture the crooks Penguine shoots Batman with a gas pellet and the pellet makes him passout. Batman is then saved by two children named Sherman and Roberta who also take the Faberege Egg. Later Penguine manages to track down the Faberege Egg to Sherman's house and they break in to steal it. Sherman and Roberta attempt to stop Penguine with Batman's weapons but this proves to just be a minor annoyence. Penguine then makes his way to the basement where he finds the Faberege Egg and Batman. Penguine almost kills the Dark Knight but before he could Batman wakes up. The two engage in a fight and then Penguine is arrested. '''Dreams In Darkness '''Penguin appears as Batman's hallucination caused by Scarecrow's Fear Gas. '''The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne '''When Dr. Hugo Strange discovers that Bruce Wayne is Batman, Strange holds an auction for this information with Penguine, Joker and Two-Face attending. Joker wins the auction but Batman tricks Penguin and the other criminals into thinking that Strange had lied to the criminals about Bruce being Batmanand the three of them try to kill Strange. They end up being captured by Batman. '''Almost Got I'm '''While hiding from the police Penguine, Joker, Two-Face, Killer Croc and Poison Ivy get together and play a game of poker. During this time each villian told a story of how they almost killed Batman. The Penguine turned a zoo aviary into a home for dangerous birds in a plot to kill Batman. When Batman arrived at the aviary Penguin used his umbrella to spray Batman with a red mist. The gas seemed to have no affect and in anger he threw the umbrella down and ran inside the aviary and Batman followed him. However inside the aviary Penguin revealed that the red mist was a nectar eaten by poison-beaked hummingbirds, which are released to attack Batman. After being bitten several times Batman throws a batarang at a sprinkler and the water grounded the birds. Batman then fights a giant bird and after it is beaten Penguin escapes. In the end it was revealed that Killer Croc was really Batman is disguise and that he and the police set a trap for the criminals. '''The Mechanic ' When Penguin takes controll of the Batmobile he uses it to almost kill Batman and Robin. But before Penguin could crash the car Batman and Robin use the Batmobiles ejector seats. Batman then takes Penguine down. ' Birds of a Feather '''In this episode Penguin is reformed. When he gets out of prison he becomes friends with Veronica Vreeland and Pierce Chapman. However Penguin does not know that Veronica and Pierce have become friends with him just so he could be the laughing stock of their high society parties. Soon after he gets out of prison Batman visits Penguin and tells him that he will be watching him. When Penguin discovers that Veronica lied to him he abducts her and demands ransome. In the end he is captured by Batman and saves Veronica. ' I Am The Night '''In this episode Batman reads a newpaper article saying that the Penguin's conviction had been over turned do to a technicality. ' ' Blind as a Bat When Penguin steals an experimental military plane developed by Wayne Enterprises he black mails the city into paying him. An explosion caused by the plane even causes Batman to temporaily go blind. The Batman makes a special mask that would allow him to see using radar. Batman then tracks down Penguin. However when Penguin learns that Batman is blind he begins to taunts him. Soon after Batman captures Penguin and his sight returns. '''The Worry Me Penguin has a cameo on the Batcomputer. Catwalk 'Penguin is mentioned during this episode. '''Riddler's Reform '''Penguin has a cameo in a news report. '''Batgirl Returns '''Penguin, Joker and Two-Face appear in Barbara Gordon's dream. They try to kill Batman but he is saved by Batgirl. ' Inbetween Batman : The Animated Series and The New Batman Adventures ''' Penguin becomes a respectable member of Gotham and opens a night club called the Iceberg Lounge. However, unknown to the public he is still a criminal and has become a major force in the criminal under world. '''The New Batman Adventures Joker's Millions Penguin throws a "going legit" party for the Joker and Batgirl and Nightwing save Joker from a man that is about to kill him. The Ultimate Thrill ' In this episode Penguin hires Roxy Rocket to steal valuable items. '''Girl's Night Out ' When Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn and Live Wire wreck the Iceberg Lounge Batgirl and Supergirl go to investigate. Penguin at first tells them to go away because he wants Batman or Superman to help. Then Batgirl mentions that he wouldn't want the police looking to close at his illegal opperations so Penguin lets them help and even gives them information on where to find the criminals. '''Judgment Day '''Penguin in this episode is seen fencing a stolen diamond for Killer Croc and he gets upset because Penguin could not offer him as much as he thought he would get. At that moment Two-Face walks in and Penguin tells him that he was able to get a better price for his item. Croc and Two-Face the exit the building and it was revealed that Penguin had the real diamond and the one he gave Two-Face was fake. Penguin is then attacked by a vigilante called the Judge. Penguin is then sent to the hospital and is said to be in critical condition. '''Superman : The Animated Series Knight Time In this episode Batman has disappeared and Superman and Robin are looking for him. Their investigation leads them to the Mad Hatter. But to find the Mad Hatter they ask Penguin where he is. Penguin gives them the information and then they go to find the Mad Hatter. '''Batman : Mystery of the Batwoman '''Penguin joins forces with Rupert Thorne and Carlton Dequesne to manufacture and sell illegal weapons to the country of Kaznia. They are stopped by Batman and the three Batwomen. '''Special Notes '''Penguin's design from Batman : The Animated Series was based off Danny DeVito's look from the movie Batman Returns. In The New Batman Adventures he was redesigned to look more like how Dick Sprang drew him in the early Batman comics. Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Superman : The Animated Series Category:Batman : Mystery of the Batwoman Category:Batman : The Animated Series Category:The New Batman Adventures